The Real Me
by Ifthetapshoefits
Summary: Hermione Granger, or Alisha-Mia Snape has kept her real identity a secret her entire life, now that the war is over and she is back for her seventh year, with the rest of the gang, she constantly feels as if she is being watched. Could someone be close to discovering who she really is? Severus, Dumbledore and Fred are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Severus Snape and his eleven year old daughter sat in front of the fire in his living room. Only himself, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, for his daughters safety, of course. Severus was sitting one side of the sofa, facing the fire, his feet propped up on the coffee table, while his daughter was sitting toward him with her feet in his lap. They were both reading books, you could see the resemblance without even trying to look. His daughter's name was Alisha Mia Snape, he had chosen it himself.

The comfortable silence was broken by Severus.

"So, you know everything you need to know about 'yourself'?"

"Yes Dad" Alisha replied, not looking up from her book.

"You know I am just making sure"

"I know, Dad" smiling, she put the book on the coffee table.

"Run me through it one more time?" also putting his boo on the coffee table, beside his feet.

"ugh, fine" she ran her hand through her straight black hair and shook her head slightly. "Ok, so, my name is Hermione Granger, I am muggleborn, my parents' names are Jean and John Granger, my birthday is the 19th of September, I live in surrey, went to a muggle primary school called St Katherine. Is that it?"

"You forgot one thing, what happens if anyone asks you about the ring you are to wear at all times?"

"Errrrrrrr, hang on, I know this! Wait! Don't tell me! Oh, yeah! Its was from my Grandmother, Eileen Granger and its really precious to me and I refuse to take it off in fear I might lose it"

"That's it" he reached over and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms round her. "You have to understand that even if am horrid to you in class and when around other students, I am still you father and love you always"

"I know" she said against his chest "I love you too, Dad"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It was a week before Alisha's seventh year. It was about midday, Alisha and her father were sitting the same way they always do, her feet in his lap, his feet on the table. They were both engrossed in their own books and it was a very peaceful day.

"Tap Tap Tap" sounded on the window. Alisha got up from her place on the sofa and opened the window for the owl to swoop in and land on the coffee table. she took the letter that was tied to the owls leg and watched the owl take off through the window again. The letter was addressed to "Alisha Mia Snape". As she read it, Severus watched as her facial expression transformed from confusion, to understanding, then to ecstasy.

"YEY! I GOT IT!" Alisha practically screeched, doing a kind of happy-dance-jig-type-thing in a circle.

Severus watched amused from the sofa "What did you get?" he asked.

Alisha plopped back down on the sofa but couldn't stop bouncing on the spot and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I got Head Girl"

"Well done you, do you know who Head Boy is?"

"uh, no, hang on, let me see" she finished reading the letter and all the happiness that was shown on her face seemed to fall off and was replaced by disbelief and dread. She didn't say anything, just put the letter down slowly and walk upstairs to her bedroom. Severus skimmed the letter but froze as soon as his eyes came across "your fellow Head student is Draco Malfoy, please, do try to get along"

He could now understand why she went up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

Severus followed his daughter upstairs shortly after his shock had worn off. He came to her bedroom door and pushed it open to see Alisha laying face-down on her mattress, her straight black hair falling off her shoulders and on to the covers and her arms and legs straight by her side. Severus sat on the side of her bed and waited for Alisha to say something, he was finding this quite funny to be honest. This is where Alisha usually goes when there is something she doesn't want to deal with.

"Alisha?" he asked, in hopes of a reply, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Mnhgnmhsmhmns" was all he got, it was better then nothing, though, right?

"Its can't be that bad" Severus said, trying to comfort his daughter but unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Turns out, that wasn't the best choice, because the next thing he knew, was that there was a pillow being lobbed at his head.

"What do you mean 'cant be that bad'?" Alisha asked, turning onto her side to face her dad. Severus just shrugged and said "Draco's not that bad when you get to know the real him" and made to stand up and go down stairs.

Alisha followed him downstairs mumbling something like "well, its not easy trying to get know him when he knows you as a 'muggleborn Gryffindork"- Severus almost laughed at that -"that may or may not have- never mind"

"may or may not have have done what, exactly?" Severus asked as they both passed the kitchen.

"huh?"

"what is it you were intending to say?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

"oh, nothing of importance" matching his level of indifference, emphasizing it with a wave of her hand.

They both sat down on the sofa when they got into the living room, their previous position resumed, but the books, however, were not touched.

"no, seriously, I want to know what you did to him" he said, Alisha could see his seriousness as he looked her straoght in the eye.

she huffed in defeat and said "Ok, I may have punched him in the face, big deal!"

rather than giving her a telling off, as Alisha had expected, however, he just LAUGHED!

"What made you do that?" he asked, still chuckling, after nearly 4 minutes.

"He was being a twat, and I thought I might knock him down a peg or two"

"fair enough"

Both books were picked back up and had their readers engrossed for about half an hour before Alisha carefully put her book back down and looked at her father with determination in her eyes.

Severus knew this was coming. "So, Dad, can I, like," there was always a 'like' when she wanted something, "not have to wear the stupid ring at school? You know, the war's over, I can protect myself just in case there are any more bastards"- Severus coughed at this but she seemed to ignore it -"out there and I'm tired of having to lie to my friends"

Ok, so Severus was already considering letting her tell everybody the truth about her real life and show them her real appearance by taking the ring off, but he just wasn't sure if it should wait until she had finished school or not, so he quickly came to a conclusion.

"Ok, now I've been considering this for sometime already now, ask me again at Christmas and I'll have my decision" he said.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you" Alisha replied leaning forward to hug him.

"love you two" he replied, wrapping his arms around his daughter and kissing the top of her head.

A/N : I am more likely to update if I get reviews on stories :)


End file.
